Here For You (A Skylox Story)
by I-ish-Me
Summary: Ty gets abused by his dad because of what his dad did to Ty's sister. Ty had forgotten who it was because of always getting abused, bullied at school and being depressed. One day, Ty knew that it was wrong to fall in love with a guy but he can't resist it. He was in love with his closest best friend, Adam. Suddenly, Adam has a deep secret too. Will Adam love Ty back?
1. Chapter 1

Ty's POV

Great. Going to school sucks for me. I always get bullied. I decided I won't go to school for a bit but good thing that was our last day of school then bye to all of my classmates that I hated, who hated me back.

I was lying on my bed, doing nothing but stare on the ceiling. It was stupid for me to do that because I was like doing a staring contest on a ceiling and it makes me feel like an idiot. Suddenly, my phone rang, making me blink many times and I glared at the ceiling then I glared at my phone. I picked it up from nightstand and sat up. Before I would answer the call, "You win again, ceiling. But remember, I will take my revenge." I murmured and looked at my phone, to know who is calling. It was Adam. I breathed in heavily then out then answered the call.

"Hey Ty! Why weren't you answering for almost 2 minutes?" Adam said. He sounded like he was kind of worried. Why would he be worried?

"Oh nothing. Just thought for a minute if I would answer your call." I said as I secretly smirked and he chuckled.

"So... I was thinking if I can come over to your place. Can I?" He said and I rolled my eyes playfully, since we're just in a call, so he didn't notice it.

"Of course you can. All of my friends, including you can." I said and I can tell that he's smiling.

"Okay then. See you there in a few hours!" Adam said as he hung up.

Huff (Did I really just type that? xD)... Adam's coming over. I mean... I fell in love with him and I kept that as a secret when we were in the same grade. (Look, I don't want any flashback for a while so CONTINUE.)My dad knew that I was gay because he noticed how I look at him. He abused me for being that and he kept on repeating on saying that being gay is a sick. Well, he passed out a few months ago so I'm safe. But, I knew that dad can escape through what happened.

**Yes. I hope he's dead.**

My eyes widened as a voice came into my head. I shook my head a little and it disappeared. I sighed in relief and I rolled up my sleeves. Cuts. Like I always do whenever I go home after school. I stood up and walked to the bathroom to see dried blood on the floor. My eyes softened and I need to wash it off quickly or else Adam will notice it.

After washing it off, I saw the blade that I used to cut and it has dried blood on it too. I didn't wash the blood off but just hide it, where he can never find it. After doing that, I went to my bed and lied down for a bit to rest.

After a few minutes, I woke up when someone knocked on my door.

_It must be Adam._

I thought then stood up to go downstairs and open the door. When I reached the door, I opened it and saw Adam and his view for me is  
>beautiful. I mean, the sunshine behind him, it made him so <em>perfect<em>.

"Ty? Hellooo? You still there?" Shit, I spaced out. I just nodded and he smiled. I let him in and closed the door. Good thing I fixed everything up.

"So! How's it going, Adam?" I started as I sat down on the couch and he looked at me and chuckled. _Damn it that chuckle._

"Well... I was kind of bored so I decided to go to you for a while." He said as he took a seat beside me on the couch. "And some fans saw me on my way to your place but good thing I escaped from them by hiding then continue on going to your place." He added and I laughed a little.

Adam's POV (Finally! xD)

"And some fans saw me on my way to your place but good thing I escaped from them by hiding then continue on going to your place." I added and he laughed a little. I love how he laughs and how he smiles every time. And yes, I am in love with Ty. It felt wrong but it felt right for me. I hope he have feelings for me too.

"Adam, you okay? You've been staring at me for almost a minute." Ty said as he smiled a bit. _Damn, I zoned out._

"Y-yeah! I'm fine and... I have to tell you something." I said nervously and he tilted his head a bit and said, "Okay. Go ahead."  
>This is it... Time to admit. Today is the day to tell him.<p>

"T-Ty... I... love you..." I stammered and looked down. _Oh my god, this isn't going to work. _

"Adam..." Ty said as he put a hand on my shoulder and this made me look back at him. Suddenly, he leaned closer and our lips met. _I think I am squealing. _I kissed back and he putted his arms around my neck and I put my arms around his waist. We pulled away just to get some air. He putted his forehead to mine and I kissed his nose.

"I love you too, Adam." Ty said and smiled. I smiled back and we stayed there for a minute to stare each other. _I thought he was going to deny it. Phew._ I thought and I accidentally chuckled to myself but Ty giggled. _He giggles than I thought. _Ty intertwined his hands to mine and closed his eyes. I smiled once more and kissed his nose again.

WOO! This was from my Wattpad Story. I finally putted 2 chapters each in 1 chapter so it will be long.


	2. Chapter 2

Ty's POV

Am I dreaming? Is this real? So many questions in my mind. Adam was the first one to say he loves me. Well, I love him too, of course. We were sitting on the couch, bored and I was playing on his hair curls, which he didn't care.

"I'm bored." Adam said, breaking the silence between us. I stopped playing on his hair curls and he looked at me, smirking. Oh no.

"Entertain me?" He said, begging me to. I looked up then right then down then left then back to Adam. He laughed at what I did and I shook my head and he pinched my nose.

"That's funny a bit." He said and ruffling my hair. I held his wrist, to make him stop doing that. "What?" Adam said as he did stop ruffling my hair.

"No. I love my hair. " I said as I fixed my hair. He pouted and I noticed it. I chuckled and added, "But I love you more." He smiled and kissed me. I kissed back and he cupped his hands on my cheeks and I put my arms around his neck. We pulled away and I felt my face heat up and I knew that I was blushing because Adam was smirking. Then, Adam started to sing a song that he didn't know that I liked the most. (Okay.. So the song Adam's singing is Demons by Imagine Dragons. I love that song, you know. xD Anyways, SING FOR US, ADAM! xD)

"When the days are cold  
>And the cards all fold<br>And the saints we see  
>Are all made of gold<br>When your dreams all fail  
>And the ones we hail<br>Are the worst of all  
>And the blood's run stale<p>

I want to hide the truth  
>I want to shelter you<br>But with the beast inside  
>There's nowhere we can hide<br>No matter what we breed  
>We still are made of greed<br>This is my kingdom come  
>This is my kingdom come<p>

When you feel my heat  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<p>

Don't get too close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<p>

When the curtain's call  
>Is the last of all<br>When the lights fade out  
>All the sinners crawl<br>So they dug your grave  
>And the masquerade<br>Will come calling out  
>At the mess you made<p>

Don't want to let you down  
>But I am hell bound<br>Though this is all for you  
>Don't want to hide the truth<br>No matter what we breed  
>We still are made of greed<br>This is my kingdom come  
>This is my kingdom come<p>

When you feel my heat  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<p>

Don't get too close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<p>

They say it's what you make  
>I say it's up to fate<br>It's woven in my soul  
>I need to let you go<br>Your eyes, they shine so bright  
>I want to save their light<br>I can't escape this now  
>Unless you show me how<p>

When you feel my heat  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<p>

Don't get too close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide."<p>

He finished singing and I was humming along with him. "You have an amazing voice, Adam." I said as I rest my head on his shoulder. He chuckled but I know he's blushing.

"Thanks." He said as he rested his chin on my head. I sighed and I heard him say, "I love you, Ty." I smiled and chuckled and said, "I love you too, Adam." I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Adam's POV

I tried to stand up but Ty was hugging my arm tight and he's asleep that fast. I chuckled and kissed his forehead.

Suddenly, his phone rang on his pocket but Ty is still asleep. I rolled my eyes playfully and blushed when I got his phone out of his pocket. I'm such a pervert, you know. I looked at the screen, to see who was calling and it was his dad. I shook my head and just putted Ty's phone beside him. I didn't want to answer the call. I mean it's Ty's dad, for god sake.

Suddenly, his phone rang again and it was his dad again. I stayed quiet and finally, Ty woke up. I chuckled and he smiled.

"Your phone kept on ringing and it's your dad." I said and this made his eyes widened, shocked. I tilted my head, confused.

"D-Dad's... calling?" Ty said, shivering. I nodded nervously and he picked up his phone and denied the call. He sighed in relief and hugged my arm tightly than before.

"Is something wrong about your dad?" I suddenly blurted out and Ty stayed quiet.

"Ty, please. Just tell me why are you scared to your dad." I said as I brushed his bangs out of his face and I saw his eyes started to water.

"I-It's just.. that.. my dad is... abusive to me... a-and.. he already knew t-that... I'm... inlove w-with you..." Ty stammered and a tear streamed down on his cheeks. "H-He told me t-that.. being g-gay is a s-sick. A-and... everytime I-I go to school, I-I always get b-bullied and e-everytime I go h-home, I c-cut. And... I thought that D-Dad suffered when I-I knocked him o-off but since h-he's calling me, he's s-still alive." he continued and I sighed and more tears were streaming down on his cheeks. I wiped his tears away on his cheeks and I rubbed his cheek softly with my thumb.

"Don't worry... I'm here and you're going to be safe." I said as Ty nodded lightly. I smiled lightly at him and he smiled back weakly. He buried his face on my shoulder and put my arm around his shoulder and pulled him a bit closer to me. He started to whimper and I shushed him and kissed his forehead.

"Everything's going to be alright. You're safe with me." I said softly and he slowly looked up to me and I smiled. "And... promise me that you won't cut again." I added as I frowned and he sighed.

"I-I promise." He said and tried to smile. I kissed his nose and he giggled and I chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

Ty's POV

I woke up when I was in my bed, hugging a pillow. I quickly sat up and I looked around.

_It's a dream. I knew it._

I sighed sadly but when I looked around, I saw a note on my nightstand. I took it and read it.

-THE NOTE!-

Hey Ty! Uhm.. Sorry for leaving you but I think you're tired so I think I should let you sleep for a while. I'll come back in a few hours, okay?

And I love you, Ty.

,Adam

-LEH END NOTE!-

I smiled and putted the note on the nightstand again. Suddenly, I heard the door downstairs bang open. I stood up and went downstairs quickly. Then, what I saw was a horrible surprise.

"Nice to see you again, son." My dad said as he smiled evilly at me and kicked me on the gut hard. I fell on my knees and he grabbed my throat and lifted me up. I tried to struggle but he threw me on a wall and it hit my back hard. I started to spit blood out and my dad suddenly stabbed a knife on my back and I screamed in pain. He pulled out the knife out of my back and I fell on the ground, bleeding too much.

**No! Ty! Don't give up!**

The voice came back again and suddenly, I stood up slowly and punched my dad on the face, hard and he stumbled back. I was surprised that the voice in my head was controlling me. Then, my dad kicked me again on the gut but too hard this time and I fell again on the ground and my head banged on the floor hard as my head started to bleed a lot. Then, dad used the knife to cut some in my arms. My vision started to be blurry.

I heard my dad chuckle evilly and I blacked out.

Adam's POV

I was on my way to Ty's place. When I saw his house, his door was wide open. I quickly ran inside his house I saw blood around. I looked around and I saw Ty, lying on a pool of blood on the floor. I ran to him and knelt down beside him. I didn't care that my clothes would be soaked in blood. My eyes started to water and tears streamed down on my face and I hugged Ty, not even caring if my clothes are soaked in blood.

"I-I should have stayed with you. This is my entire fault." I said while crying. This is all my fault because I left him and I didn't know his dad has came. I looked at Ty once more, he had cuts in his arms and it's like it has been cut again and at his back, it's like that he had been stabbed by a knife, and he is been stabbed because I saw the knife beside him.

"I will kill your father. When I see him, I will totally kill him." I murmured as I stood up and and wiped my tears. I pick up my phone out of my pocket and called for an ambulance. I carried Ty bridal style as I heard the ambulance.

Ty's POV

I was inside some kind of dark place and it was really dark. can walk through but I stopped when the voice came back.

**Are you okay? You know that you've been knocked out.**

This is making me pissed off but the voice kind of helped me so I should be nice.

"I feel nothing but the cold air." I said to myself but I was talking to the voice.

**You have to wake up.** _**He **_**is** **waiting for you. **_**He**_** is so worried** **about you**.

I nodded to myself then I felt dizzy then I saw a light. I ran to that light but I was getting slower and slower but then, my vision started to be blurry. It got clear again, my dizziness is gone but when I looked down, I saw a knife stabbed in my heart then I looked up to see my dad, smiling evilly.

I finally fluttered my eyes open. Since the light is too bright, I squeezed my eyes tight closed. I opened my eyes again and I looked around.

I'm at the hospital.

Suddenly, the doctor came in and got surprised that I'm awake.

"Your friend is outside, waiting for you. Visiting hours will be in a few minutes." The doctor said with a smile and I nodded.

After a few minutes did pass, it's visiting hours. The doctor let my friend in but it wasn't just my friend. My boyfriend. Adam. He smiled widely at me and I smiled back at him weakly. The doctor let us talk so he left. Adam sat on a chair beside me and looked at me, worried.

"I'm sorry... I should've not left you." Adam said as he rubbed my cheek with his thumb softly. I sighed and looked back at Adam. His eyes were a little red and his face was a little red too. Did he really cry for me?

"Adam. It's okay. At least I'm fine." I said as I held his hand. "The problem is... my dad could be anywhere near my house." I added and my smiled disappeared. Adam frowned and sighs. He put his forehead against mine and kissed my nose lightly. My cheeks turned red and Adam noticed it because he chuckled I smiled then suddenly, my smile disappeared again. Adam looked at me confused and I sighed.

"H-How long was I out?" I asked and this made Adam smile sadly.

"Three weeks." Adam said, his eyes starting to water. My eyes widened. I tried to make Adam calm down and he did. I stared at him and he stared back. I guess I'm not going to take a staring contest on the ceiling anymore. I smiled and this made him smile back. But I'm still worried that he waited for me to wake up for three weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

_**There! I updated! xD**_

Ty's POV

After a few minutes with Adam, the nice doctor came and told me that I can be out in a few hours and this made Adam enlightened. I signed on the paper that the doctor gave me and then waited for a few hours. The doctor said that I have more visitors coming before he left, so I readied myself to get squeezed with hugs with worries.

Suddenly, the door opened and revealed two guys. Mitch and... a girl? Never thought Benja has a girl.

"Oh hey, Mitch." I said as he smiled but he has a worried look on me.

"Hey Ty! How are you feelin'?" Mitch said as me and Adam scooted away a little each other. We didn't tell our friends yet.

"Totally fine than before." I said as he nodded and putted his arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Anyways, is he your girlfriend or something, Mitch?' I asked as he nodded again and this made me a little fine. I hope this would work. By telling him with Adam. But, I'll have to ask Adam later.

"This is Jade(HA! Jihiro's sister! HA! xD). She's kind of quiet to new people. She's hyper when she gets used of being friends with you guys." Mitch said as Jade smiled a bit. I nodded then looked at Adam, who's sleeping, his head, laying on the edge of the bed. I smiled and brushed his hair lightly then suddenly, I forgot that Mitch and Jade was here.

"Wait.. Are you two... uhm... a thing..?" Mitch asked and I sighed and nodded. He smiled and Jade smiled too. What are they smiling for?

"It's okay, dood. We totally understand. And I have to admit, you guys look cute together." Mitch said as Jade nodded in agreement. I smiled a bit but it grew a bit wide.

Suddenly, the nice doctor came in again and told me that I can be out now and this made Adam wake up instantly. I giggled and got ready to be out.

-Time skip!-

Mitch and Jade went home and we said goodbye to them. Me and Adam were walking on our way to my house but I didn't want to come back because of what happened, so Adam let me sleep at his place.

When we arrived at his place, I ran to his bedroom and threw myself in bed. I heard Adam laugh and he lay down beside me, putting his arm around my waist. I turned around so I would be facing Adam. I giggled and he gave me a peck on the lips. I lay my head on his chest and I could hear his heartbeat. My eyes started to droop and I fell asleep while Adam's safe arms are wrapped around me safely.

-Time Skip!-

I woke up when I felt someone cuddling me. I knew who it was. Adam. I turned around to see him, sleeping peacefully. I chuckled then kissed his nose. I felt him budge a little then I saw his eyes flutter open and he smiled.

"Morning, sleepy head." I said and he chuckled sleepily, well of course, and then pinched my cheek gently.

"You're so cuuuute." Adam said sleepily as he hugged me then he slowly fell asleep and I laughed. I gently struggled out of his arms and he is still asleep. I sat up and rubbed my face then stood up to go to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror and stared at myself. My look was so bad. Messy, I guess. I fixed my hair then washed my face with water, of course. I get a towel to wipe my face then I put the towel to where it was.

Suddenly, someone covered my eyes. I can totally hear its chuckle or laugh. Its chuckle or laugh was very familiar. I tried to remove their hands on my face but it won't let me. I sighed in defeat then their hands removed on my face. I looked behind to see Adam, laughing. I laughed too then until we had tears of joy.

"Oh god... You should've seen your face!" He said and I blushed lightly but laughed. "Oh whatever, Adam."I said, trying to be normal but fail.


	5. Chapter 5

?'s POV

I was walking along the streets, going to the park. When I arrived there, a weird guy came up to me and he's like going to punch me. Well, he is going to punch me but I dodge it quickly.

_Power Moves Only, bro._

The guy tried to punch me again and it almost hit me but good thing dodged it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up for a sec. Why are you here, just to punch me in front of people and a few police?" I said and the guy just laughed.

"Because I know you're one of _Tyler's_ friends and I'm here to eliminate one by one, including you." He said as I raised a brow and just chuckled.

"Oh really? Try challenge Team Crafted. We're awesome and strong." I said as the guy turned his back on me and said, "Let's see if your team thingy would work." And with that, he left, leaving me suspicious. I just shrugged it off and decided to visit Ty. He's been quiet for like, daaaaayzzz. Maybe Adam can make him hyper again. I ran, going to Ty's place.

When I have arrived to Ty's place, I knocked on the door then the door opened. It was Adam who opened the door.

"Hey biggums!" I said and he smiled. "Hey fluff. Uhm... Is there anything you need?" He said and I shrugged.

"Nothing... Just going to visit because Ty has been quiet for daaaaayzz, man!" I said and Adam chuckled. "Kind of true. But don't worry, I already made him active." He said and I smiled. I did the formal congratulate, like, "Congratulations. I am very happy that you have made Ty active again."

"You know that you don't have to do that."Adam said and I laughed. "It's what I do." I replied with a smile.

"Anyways, earlier, I was walking along he streets until I saw a weird guy came up to me then he tried to punch me. I was at the park, just chilling!" I said then Adam's face became serious.

"Then, he told me that he knows me because I'm one of Ty's friends." I added then Adam let me in and I did go inside then Adam closed the door.

"I think I know who that weird guy you're talking about is." Adam said then I looked at him, confused. Then, Ty came up and I smiled.

"Oh. Hey Jerome!" Ty said, like he's active. Well, he is, now.

"Heyyo biggums!" I said and he smiled. Ty looked at Adam and he saw Adam is serious what I told him.

"Uhm... Back to where we're talking about. Who's that guy then?" I asked Adam then he sighed deeply.

"Ty's dad." Adam muttered but I completely heard. A wave of worry feeling inside me came up. I remembered that Ty told me that. I was the first one to keep that secret he has. But now, Adam knows.

"I understand. Your dad's such an asshole, Ty." I said and he chuckled when I said 'asshole'.

"I guess I have to keep Ty away from his dad." Adam said and Ty and I both nodded.

-Time Skip because I can!-

Ty's POV

While Adam was talking with Jerome about my dad, I planned listening to a song that I can't just get it out of my mind. I chose the song "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift (I don't know why. I LOVE IT. DON'T HATE.) on my phone and put my headphones on.

_"I still remember the look on your face_  
><em>Lit through the darkness at 1:58<em>  
><em>the words that you whispered for just us to know<em>  
><em>you told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away."<em>

Suddenly, I remembered the moment me and Adam had fun when we weren't together but just friends.

_"I do recall now the smell of the rain_  
><em>Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane<em>  
><em>that July 9th the beat of your heart<em>  
><em>it jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms"<em>

I smiled to myself when I remembered the moment that we, Team Crafted, played with whipped cream. I still remember that I made whipped cream mustache on Adam's face. I chuckled to myself quietly, so Jerome and Adam won't hear me.

_"But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes_  
><em>all that I know is I don't know<em>  
><em>How to be something you'd miss"<em>

I suddenly frowned when I remembered that time that Adam had a seizure (This is VERY true.) but good thing that he's very fine now.

_"Never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
><em>never imagined we'd end like this<em>  
><em>your name, forever the name on my lips"<em>

I smiled again when I always remember Adam's smile. His smile always makes me smile too. When he laughs, I would laugh with him.

_"I do remember the swing of your step_  
><em>the life of the party, you're showing off again<em>  
><em>and I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in<em>  
><em>I'm not much for dancing but for you I did"<em>

I remembered that time that he cared about me when I was sick and so silent. He would visit me a lot.

_"Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father_  
><em>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<em>  
><em>how you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something<em>  
><em>there's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions<em>

_And I'll go; sit on the floor wearing your clothes_  
><em>all that I know is I don't know<em>  
><em>How to be something you'd miss"<em>

I suddenly frowned again and my eyes started to water a little when Adam had a concussion that time. I know he's fine now but I'm still worried to him about that. I wiped my tears away so Jerome and Adam won't notice. I just stopped the song and tried not to cry. I sighed deeply and just stare at the ceiling and have another staring contest.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam's POV

When Jerome left, I noticed that Ty was already asleep. I chuckled to myself and carried him bridal style upstairs, in his room.

The door of his room was open so I went inside and putted Ty on the bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Ty's peaceful sleeping face. I smiled and lied down beside him. I hugged his waist and putted his head on my chest. I brushed his hair and kissed his forehead.

Later, I felt myself sleepy so I slept too, with Ty.

-Time Skip? :D-

Ty's POV

I woke up when I felt arms were wrapped around my waist. I turned around to see Adam, sleeping. I smiled and kissed his nose. He budged a little and flutteres his eyes open. He smiled sleepily at me and I chuckle.

"Hey there, handsome." I said, rufflinf his hair. A blush appeared on his cheeks and I laugh.

"I'm bored." Adam said, pouting. I looked up, thinking what should we do.

"How about, telling our fans that Skylox is true?" I asked and he thought for a while. He sneezed and I laughed.

"Whenever I sneeze, it means that I agree." Adam said, rubbing his nose. "Let's do a livestream!" He added and I nod.

-After logging in Twitch for livestream, on the livestream!(still Ty's POV)-

"Hey guys! Sky here and I'm here with deadlox!" Adam said, doing the intro. "And today, we are going to, sort of, tell you something. It may be good news or bad news." He added then chat were filled with "What is it, Sky!" and shit.

"Okay. So, have any of you heard of #Skylox?" I asked then the chat was filled with "Yes!" this time. Adam sneezed again and I laugh.

"Are you sick, man?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"It's just that I am really surprised that all of the fans know Skylox." Adam answered and the chat was filled with "What's this bad news or good news!" and shit like those.

"Anyway, about this Skylox thing... It's true." Adam said and the chat was filled with squeals from the fans and "Proof!" and like that.

"Proof? Well okay then!" Adam added and held my hand, squeezing it. I looked at him and noticed that he was leaning in. I slowly close my eyes and leaned in too. Then, our lips met and Adam putted a hand on my cheek and I felt him squeeze my hand tighter. I kissed back and wrapped my hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. I remembered that we're doing a livestream so I pulled away and this made Adam pout sadly. I chuckled and just covered the camera and told the fans that they are not allowed to watch this. Adam looked at me surprised and I smirk.

"Well... That's it for today, guys. We'll see you guys next time." Adam said, ending the livestream and I just sat there beside him, watching him turn off the computer. He turned his head to look at me and I grin like a kid. He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"That wasn't bad at all." Adam said, standing up then stretched his arms.

"You sleepy again?" I asked while smiling and he laughed.

"Well, I'm sleepy a little." He answered and I stood up, yawning.

"You're sleepy too." Adam said and I chuckle.

"Let's just sleep again. " I said, walking up to my bed then threw myself in bed. Adam followed and lied down beside me. He hugged my waist and I put my head on his chest. I closed my eyes slowly while listening to Adam's heartbeat.

"I love you, Ty." Adam whispered then kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, Adam." I whispered back as I drifted off to sleep.

?s POV

I watched Ty and Adam sleep from the window. I sighed and just watched them.

"Dad is really angry about Ty. I don't really care about Ty, loving a guy because he wants to. It's what his heart want." I said to myself as I touch my wings. I sighed and heard something rustle from the bushes. I looked behind to see who it was.

It was Dad.

He can... actually see me, even if I'm an Angel?

"Why are you here?" Dad muttered angrily as he walked up to me. I covered the window with my wings.

"Watching over my brother. What about you? Why are you here?" I asked angrily and he laughed.

"It's obvious! You already know!" Dad said, flailing his arms up like maniac.

"You get away from here. Right. NOW." I said madly and he just laughed.

"Heh, if you say so. At least I know where they are." Dad said before leaving. When Dad's out of sight. I saw Adam, looking at me, surprised. He walked up at the window and opened it.

"An... Angel..?" Adam murmured and I tilted my head.

"Yes. I am an Angel." I said and he looked at me, like really surprised.

"W-What's your name?" He asked, rubbing his face.

"My name's Naminé." I said and he just looked at my bright white wings. I shushed him when he was about to call for Ty.

"Don't tell my brother yet." I whispered and he nodded.

"So... you're Ty's sister?" He asked and I nodded. "His little sister, actually." I corrected and he nodded this time. I giggled and ruffled his hair.

"You guys are sooooo cute." I said while ruffling Adam's hair. He blushed and I giggled again.

"You're not disgusted about it?" He asked again and I shook my head as a reply.

"Well, you can see me. I thought no one can." I murmured to myself. Then, I felt Adam pat my head.

"I hope you can show yourself to Ty." Adam said while smiling. I smiled back and said, "Yeah, I hope so."

"So Naminé, can you stay here?" Adam asked and I looked up and thought for a minute.

"Yeah, anytime I want." I answered and this made Adam smile widely.

"Why are you so happy to meet me?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"It's just because this is my first time to see a real angel." Adam answered and I laughed lightly.

"Well then... Where can I sleep then?" I asked him again, tilting my head to the side.

"There's a couch in here, in my room. Don't worry. Ty and I sleep together on the bed. I didn't know Angels sleep too." Adam answered as I saw him blush lightly. I giggled and ruffled his hair again.

"That's so kind of you and yes. We, Angels, sleep too." I said as I entered in the room from the window. I flew on the couch and lied down on it by falling slowly on it. Adam laughed lightly when I yawned madly.

"You must be really tired from watching us." Adam said and I nodded in agreement. Adam lied down on the bed again, hugging Ty. I giggled at the couple and turned my back on them. I let my wings disappear and let them appear when I wake up.

Soon, I slowly fell asleep, dreaming about what will happen to Adam and Ty.

-The Next Morning-

Adam's POV

I woke up when Ty wasn't beside me anymore. I sat up and yawned then stretched my arms up. I looked at the couch and noticed that Naminé wasn't there anymore.

I think Ty met Naminé now.

I stood up and went in the bathroom to take a shower.

Naminé's POV

I stared up at the clear blue sky, sitting on the roof of Adam's house. I sighed deeply and smiled at the sky.

"I'm not going back yet." I whispered to myself. I stood up and flew back inside from the window. I saw Adam dressing uo and I quickly went under the bed, my face red.

Ty needs this moment, not me!

I saw Adam go out of the room and I sighed in relief. I crawled out of the bed and brushed off the dirt on my clothes and my wings. I wemt downstairs and saw Ty and Adam talking. I sat on the stairs and watched them.

Adam's POV

"You haven't seen her?" I asked Ty, shocked. Ty shook his head and looked down.

"Naminé is around here?" Ty asked this time, looking at me and I nodded. "Show me where she is!" Ty said excitedly and I chuckled.

Then, I saw Naminé, sitting on the stairs, watching us while smiling. Ty followed where I was looking at. He tilted his head and I just watched Ty.

"I don't see her." Ty said and this made Naminé frown. She went upstairs and I shook my head.

"Oh no. Ty, stay here. I'm talking to her." I said and he nodded. I ran upstairs then went inside the room.

No sight of Naminé.

I sighed deeply then the bathroom door opened. I saw Naminé, her wings weren't there and her appearance didn't seem to be like a ghost.

"What..." I mumbled and she just smiled at me. "Naminé, where are you wings?" I asked and she tilted her head, confused. She looked behind her back and she squealed.

"I didn't do that! I can't appear my wings!" Naminé exclaimed. I examined her once more.

She looked like a normal human.

That must be it.

"Naminé, you don't look like an angel anymore. You look like a human." I said and she looked at herself on a mirror. She ran up to the window and looked at the sky. I just watched her look and talk at the sky. She walked up to me and sighed deeply.

"I can't believe that I have been given a second chance to live." Naminé said, a tear rolled down her cheek. She smiled widely and hugged me.

"You can be with Ty again." I said as I hugged her back and she nodded happily. We both let go and Naminé wiped her tears away.

"We will do this again. I'll go downstairs first then you go next, okay?" I said and she nodded. I went downstairs and saw Ty, watching TV.

"Hey Ty!" I called out for him and he looked at me.

"What is it, Adam?" Ty asked, turning the TV off.

"Meet your little sister, Naminé." I said then I motioned for Namine to go downstairs. She did and saw Ty. Ty's eyes widened, slowly smiling. Ty ran up to Naminé and hugged her tightly.

Ty's POV

No way... Naminé is... still alive.

I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. It has been years not seeing her and not being with her.

"Hi Ty." Naminé said and I just cried on her shoulder. She hugged me back, patting my head. "It's okay. I'm here now." Naminé added. We both let go and she wiped my tears away.

"H-How...?" I asked and she giggled. She looked at Adam and I knew already how.

Adam told me Naminé was an angel.

But now, she isn't.

"I have been given a second chance to live. I can stay with you again." Naminé said, brushing my cheek with her thumb.

"I won't lose you anymore." I said and she smiled with a happy grin. The same smile she does when we were kids.

**A-Actually... I just named myself Naminé. *facepalm* I just want to, since I remembered Naminé from Kingdom Hearts. xD**

**And…. Such drama! xDDDD**

**Anyway, stay awesome peepz.**

**Toodles!**

**~LaLavender**


End file.
